


Unfamiliar Paradise

by Plasmatic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, for real amnesia is interesting but this is unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Pearl wakes up and doesn’t know who she is, and why she was laying on the pavement in the middle of the night.SOB This is really going out of my comfort zone.





	Unfamiliar Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I am just experimenting on this idea. This is going to be my first fic where I actually proof read like 5 times before uploading, and I’m going to polish this one a lot more than my Stan one.
> 
> Enjoy reading, and I’ll enjoy writing.

The mansion stood somewhat stagnant as the morning rolled through. Normally, with a free weekend, the duo would escape their celebrity persona: go shopping for clothes, hang out with Callie and Marie... sometimes (on special occasions), they would go to Mount Nantai, and silently cherish the gorgeous scenery around them.

But today was unusual: Marina lounged on the couch, embracing the amount of space she had, while Pearl - who would've normally pushed the taller girl's legs over for herself - was uncomfortably standing in the studio.

The smaller girl was humming to herself, trying her hardest to concentrate on making lyrics to their latest song. Her head wouldn't work as she tried rapping along the beat, failing for (at least to her) the hundredth time; her focus was slowly moving away from the verse on paper - towards her worn-out, flushed body which was slowly losing its composure.

She was hoping it would all work, yet the extreme heat which continuously flustered through her body, (including the heavy, paining heartbeat which screamed that she couldn't do it) crumbled all her ambition.

"It's the MC Princess, reflecting plenty verses in m-" Her tongue twisted unsuccessfully, causing the smaller girl to slam her headphones on the floor, most likely creating a dent on the floor from her pure flurry of anger. She had no energy to carry on - she didn't want to be here anymore.

Thus all her remaining energy was used to tear open the door; not even the soundproof walls could dissatisfy the loud 'BANG' which the soundproof foam failed to block out.

* * *

If the slam of the door didn't already alter Marina's focus from the TV, the storming of footsteps upstairs was loud enough to fully catch Marina's attention, and the testing smirk on her face was enough to prove that she was amused by the whole situation.

"Hey Pearlie, looks like someone's a bit-"

Instead of sitting down with the Octoling, the smaller girl took strides away to the kitchen, successfully blocking the words that Marina was ready to teasingly mock her with.

And instead of wallowing in deep regret and anger, she calmly rested her hands along the furniture, blankly starring at the kitchen tiles as she waited for the coffee machine to finish dispensing.

But after a while, she had to let it all out.

All she wanted to do is try to take her mind off the track so she could finally sleep!

Because ever since she started producing that song - she'd have sleepless nights; which unfortunately left a moody Pearl in Marina's wakening. And the very last thing the Inkling wanted to do is tear her relationship away from that Octoling.

She wished she could take a break from music: to be able to sleep whenever she wanted, to be able to take her mind off lyrics, to be able to spend time with Marina instead of producing songs every damn hour!

"Pearlie, you can make ONE song right?" Marina's words started echoing through the living room, leaving stings through her body; she completely knew she meant it playfully, but (from her already vulnerable thinking pattern), the Inkling overthought the entire question, trying to take deep breaths as she waited for her coffee to arrive.

Unhelpfully, the coffee machine started making gurgling sounds, and Pearl helplessly stared as the technology broke down in front of her.

And of course, this had to be the perfect time that Marina Ida enters the room.

Why did she think it was a bad thing? Why did she think Marina was bad? Her mind was conflicted from two polar choices: talking it out with Marina, or taking a conscious walk to alleviate the pure stress which ravaged her mind.

Marina just happened to answer it for her, as she put both hands on the smaller girl's soldiers and jokingly teased, "Oh come on Pearl! I know you're lazy but-".

Pearl had heard enough.

She had made her decision - the stressed girl had already pushed the Octoling aside with both hands, surprising both cephalopods as she headed towards the front door, jamming it open.

But not before she had unconsciously yelled her most regretful sentence in her lifetime, something that Pearl had thought she would never say to her best friend.

"For the love of cod Marina! Shut up!"

The door slammed shut, as she stormed out the house.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Fade (on Wattpad) for the title name, it's very vague with double and triple meanings, and that's what I like.
> 
> And finally yeah I could try add your OC in this book, just comment who and what you want them to be. But it'll probably be very very OOC, and minor single chapter mentions.
> 
> Alright! I hope you enjoyed! Constructive and DESTRUCTIVE criticism I love!


End file.
